Jet Set Generations: Part III
by ZoNe13
Summary: This time, we see things from Slyy's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Slyy

Jet Set Generations: Part III

**Slyy's POV**

I had witnessed the biggest win in Rudie history. Not only did Zone win, he also beat Corn, the leader of the GGs! It was like seeing the world in a brand new way. So as we left Dogenzaka Hill to go get something to eat, I couldn't help but wonder if Corn made it easy for Zone to win the race.

It was early afternoon when we reached the noodle shop, and I was starving. All I wanted was a piping hot bowl of buckwheat noodles with plenty of meat to go with it. I guess you could say I was as hungry as a hippo, but I need food just like anyone else does. So we ate for about five, maybe six minutes, and then we went to our base to collect spray cans. When we got to the base, we collected all the spray cans, and then went to Dogenzaka Hill to go cover up the graffiti some other gang left. Just then, we heard a signal coming from Jet Set Radio.

"Yo, yo, yo, everybody! This is the big man on campus, DJ Professor K, and this here is Jet Set Radio! We got a real thriller for ya, so listen close! As soon as Rokkaku Gouji was defeated, his company, Rokkaku Group, was taken over by a new corporation, called Phyto Corp. This corporation is led by Rokkaku Gouji's old partner; an American named James Phyto, who liked the Rokkaku Law so much, that he continued it with all his money, and even supercharged the Rokkaku Police.

And what's even worse, some new gangs have sprouted up, and the GG's are nowhere to be found! Let's start with the Kontrol Freaks. These guys are a mix of nerd and jock, plus I hear they are Rapid 99's brothers! How crazy is that? Next there's the Draco Force. They're a bunch of dragon-loving guys who love to go puttin' their scales where they don't belong. They took over when Poison Jam split up, and now they've taken over Dogenzaka Hill and most of Rokkaku-Dai Heights. But now we have some new saviors of the streets, who want to finish what the GGs started. That's right, I'm talking about the Dreamerz.

With Afro, a kid who is slick yet spectacular at tagging, Slyy, a man who can grind just about anything with ease, and their leader, a young boy by the name of Zone, who is as fast as Corn for some reason. And just to let you know, Zone and Corn have a rivalry that started with a race in Dogenzaka Hill. Ya'll better get ready, the next chapter of this story is going to come fast."


	2. Chapter 2: First Tags on Life

Jet Set Generations: Part III

**Slyy's POV**

I had witnessed the biggest win in Rudie history. Not only did Zone win, he also beat Corn, the leader of the GGs! It was like seeing the world in a brand new way. So as we left Dogenzaka Hill to go get something to eat, I couldn't help but wonder if Corn made it easy for Zone to win the race.

It was early afternoon when we reached the noodle shop, and I was starving. All I wanted was a piping hot bowl of buckwheat noodles with plenty of meat to go with it. I guess you could say I was as hungry as a hippo, but I need food just like anyone else does. So we ate for about five, maybe six minutes, and then we went to our base to collect spray cans. When we got to the base, we collected all the spray cans, and then went to Dogenzaka Hill to go cover up the graffiti some other gang left. Just then, we heard a signal coming from Jet Set Radio.

"Yo, yo, yo, everybody! This is the big man on campus, DJ Professor K, and this here is Jet Set Radio! We got a real thriller for ya, so listen close! As soon as Rokkaku Gouji was defeated, his company, Rokkaku Group, was taken over by a new corporation, called Phyto Corp. This corporation is led by Rokkaku Gouji's old partner; an American named James Phyto, who liked the Rokkaku Law so much, that he continued it with all his money, and even supercharged the Rokkaku Police.

And what's even worse, some new gangs have sprouted up, and the GG's are nowhere to be found! Let's start with the Kontrol Freaks. These guys are a mix of nerd and jock, plus I hear they are Rapid 99's brothers! How crazy is that? Next there's the Draco Force. They're a bunch of dragon-loving guys who love to go puttin' their scales where they don't belong. They took over when Poison Jam split up, and now they've taken over Dogenzaka Hill and most of Rokkaku-Dai Heights. But now we have some new saviors of the streets, who want to finish what the GGs started. That's right, I'm talking about the Dreamerz.

With Afro, a kid who is slick yet spectacular at tagging, Slyy, a man who can grind just about anything with ease, and their leader, a young boy by the name of Zone, who is as fast as Corn for some reason. And just to let you know, Zone and Corn have a rivalry that started with a race in Dogenzaka Hill. Ya'll better get ready, the next chapter of this story is going to come fast."


End file.
